Something I Have Alone
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: The one thing Fiona has longed for...she can't have.


**So if you read my other one-shot The Way It Is….okay well this is how I thought my friend wanted it at first but I did it wrong….so it is kind of similar to that one-shot but it is different. I thought I'd post it because, really, what else am I going to do with it? Teehee**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV's<strong>

_The one girl that could make all of this hurt go away…something she longed for._

Fiona Coyne staring at the one girl she truly liked. It wasn't like Holly J or Charlie. This was true love.

"I see you have your eye on one Katie Matlin." Eli Goldsworthy said as he walked to his locker, which just so happened to be right next to Fiona's.

"I can't stand it! She just goes around looking all beautiful. Leaving me breathless and just wanting to kiss her, to be able to hold her close." Fiona replied with a big sigh. Eli patted the heart broken girl on the shoulder.

"One day, Ms. Coyne, someone will feel that way about you." Eli and Fiona shared a laugh before Fiona asked,

"Will that girl be Katie?" Eli saw the hope in her eyes. He just couldn't disappoint the fragile girl in love. "You never know." Was his reply before walking off to his next class at Degrassi. Even though Fiona had the same drama class that Eli had, she didn't dare move. She didn't want to miss a moment of looking at a wonderful/beautiful girl like Katie Matlin.

Katie looked her direction, when Fiona noticed she smiled and waved. Katie politely did the same….leaving Fiona with hope that Ms. Matlin loved her too, Fiona still didn't move though, no, of course not. Katie was still in the same spot talking to Marisol…

Fiona does admit that she is very jealous of Marisol, she gets to hang around Katie all of the time. Fiona sighed with despair before walking down the hall, disappearing into the thoughts, which would never be, though in Fiona's mind was a near future event.

Katie Matlin felt eyes burning through her skull, but she chose to ignore it and continue talking to her best friends Marisol, about her newly found information about this Friday's game. As the editor of the school paper, you have to be alert, and know all of these things, and there is no way Katie could do it alone. She thanked God she had her best friend, Mare.

"She's staring again." Marisol told Katie with a disgusted look on her face, and nasty tone dripping from every word. Katie playfully slapped Marisol's stomach. "That isn't nice. Just because she looks at me, a lot doesn't mean anything. We all can still be nice to her." Marisol rolled her eyes at the girl who she claims 'is just too nice at times'.

"Katie, no, she has issues, major issues. She abuses alcohol, she is lesbian, _and_, she made out with her brother." As Marisol was listing the problems with the troubled teen, Katie couldn't help but feel bad for Fiona. Sure she looked at her a lot, and stuttered when around her, that didn't mean anything….right?

Katie turned around to where Fiona stood and saw her eyes just taking her in, and for the first time, she felt very uncomfortable. But when Fiona smiled and waved in a friendly way, all her worries washed away. And she returned the gesture politely. Katie turned back to her annoyed friend,

"See, all is fine. She is just a little weird, but hey, who isn't?" Marisol rolled her eyes before making herself leave the hallway at once. Katie is used to this, though; I mean she'd have to be to have Mare as a friend. So, Katie decided to do the same, turned the corner and walked to her class, which was conveniently the same as Eli and Fiona's.

"Okay, so pick a partner and begin!" Ms. Dawes shouted after giving the assignment of writing and acting out what you wrote. It had to be a ten minute piece. "Katie, want to be my partner?" Fiona jumped on that idea as soon as the last words left Ms. Dawes' mouth.

"Um sure." Katie responded while Eli said, "I thought we were always partners." Ms. Dawes laughed as Fiona began to panic. She had two options….and. "Actually, since there is an odd number of people in the class there has to be a group of three. How about you three be a group, you all should be able to make a great performance." Ms. Dawes is always encouraging her students to do better.

"Okay, so let's get to it." As the three of them worked Fiona realized something…that as much as she loved Katie, someone she couldn't have, she loved her enough to keep her just as a friend. The thought alone killed Fiona, but Fiona knew it was for the best…and tonight she wouldn't feel the hurt at all.

She knew she had a stash of alcohol hidden in her closet…all Fiona could think was Katie Matlin will no longer be able to be the one who kills her slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>


End file.
